Commonly, compressing gas facilitates storage and transportation thereof. For example, compressed gas may require smaller storage containers (e.g., compared to uncompressed gas), which may enhance convenience of storage, transportation, or use of the gas. Moreover, compressed gas may be used as propellant or pneumatic power supply. For example, one or more mechanisms may be pneumatically powered by the expansion and/or application of pressure of the compressed gas.
In some circumstances, the gas may be stored at pressures that exceed the pressure required during one or more applications thereof. A pressure regulation device may be used to reduce the pressure of the source gas to a suitable or selected pressure for one or more devices that receive the source gas.